Friends After All
by Jellybean06
Summary: A chance encounter between two former teammates... slight narusasu


Sasuke sat with his back against a tree, staring up at the half moon. One arm was propped on a raised knee while the other rested at his side. He held his gaze unwaveringly, as if the moon had all the answers.

Naruto stepped out into the clearing, shocked at the sight before him. He had not expected to stumble into his former teammate in such a remote place. It was ironic that, through all his years of searching, he hadn't located Sasuke once, but now encountered him by chance. Masking his surprise, Naruto was silent and solemn as he approached the sitting figure.

The dark-haired shinobi didn't even turn his head as Naruto walked towards him. His face was still turned towards the starry night sky. Naruto stopped a few feet away, and stood still, not saying a word. Neither of them moved for a full minute. Finally, it was Sasuke, for once, who broke the silence.

"I killed him, Orochimaru." This calmly uttered sentence contained so much significance. The usually hyperactive blonde showed no surprise at the statement, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"But you aren't coming back yet, are you? You're still an 'avenger' after all." Sasuke let out a sigh and finally lowered his gaze. It didn't surprise him that even after years apart, Naruto still knew him best.

"I will kill him. I've started forming my own team, especially for this purpose. It's so close now…" He trailed off, not knowing how to continue. "But I'm so tired. All the time, so damn tired." Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his guard down as he hadn't for years. He didn't know what it was, but Naruto always managed to win his trust and make Sasuke abandon rules that were previously set in stone.

Naruto moved closer and sat down. The air was thick with tension, and the two felt it keenly. There were many things that needed to be discussed, emotions that had been locked away, and promises to be kept. However, at that moment, all Naruto knew was that his friend was hurting, and he had to make it better. They were still friends, weren't they?

"Ne, Sasuke?" A noncommittal grunt was the only answer. "We _are_ still friends, right? …Best friends?" Naruto's voice was hesitant, filled with questions and hope. Sasuke slowly turned his head to meet the other's eyes. Sky blue locked with obsidian and an understanding was reached. Much of the tension seemed to dissolve and the atmosphere relaxed perceptibly.

Suddenly, Naruto grasped Sasuke's shoulders and forced him down. Sasuke inhaled sharply with surprise. One moment he was sitting, the next, he found his head in Naruto's lap. He blinked twice.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe?" The insult slipped from his tongue with ease. Naruto kept his voice neutral as he replied.

"You said you were tired, right? So relax. I'll keep guard." Something in those dark eyes shifted as he looked up at his friend. You could always rely on Naruto to say something so simple and honest. Sasuke felt his lips curve upward, and he realized, with astonishment, that he was smiling. Granted, it was a small smile, but a genuine one. Naruto rewarded him with his trademark grin, big and toothy.

Sasuke pondered his situation. This was unheard of. He was always the aloof one, always wary, and never smiling. Yet Naruto had managed to coax a smile and get Sasuke to expose such vulnerability. Naruto was always in the way, had been from the start when they were put in a team together. Naruto was always the only one who could get under Sasuke's skin, irritating him into displays of childishness. Naruto always managed to make Sasuke sloppy, slip up in his carefully constructed mask. But it was all so wholly Naruto that Sasuke decided just to rest under his faithful teammate's care.

Naruto looked at the silky tresses that were splayed across his legs. They looked so soft… Almost unconsciously, he had reached out to stroke Sasuke's hair. Naruto ran his fingers through the dark locks, reveling in the smooth, soft texture. Sasuke stiffened for a moment, but relented without saying a word.

'It should be a sin,' Sasuke mused, 'for anything so simple to feel so good.' Indeed, Naruto's caress had fallen into a steady rhythm that was extremely soothing. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had been so content. Sasuke's last thoughts were of bright blue eyes before drifting off into slumber.

Naruto could tell when Sasuke dozed off as his breathing deepened and evened. The energetic shinobi beamed at the face below him. Sasuke really did trust him, to even fall asleep with only the blonde's word of assurance. He knew Sasuke well, and this blatant show of defenselessness was a huge gesture for the Uchiha. So true to his word, Naruto kept himself alert for any danger while watching over his friend.

Sasuke awoke slowly and noticed that Naruto was still combing his fingers through the raven's hair. He opened his eyes to find that the sky was beginning to show pinks and oranges, signaling the arrival of a new day. Sasuke's eyes widened. Had he really slept through the night? And there had been no nightmares, no visions of blood. How was Naruto able to lull him into such a state of peace and security? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

Naruto observed Sasuke stirring and took his hands away from the midnight-colored strands. Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position, only slightly disoriented. They rose in unison. Their eyes met again and both knew that this meeting would be kept a secret. They would, regrettably, part ways here to meet up again as enemies on the battlefield. Both knew, yet both were saddened. The small period of simple friendship had come to a close. The situation would only get more complicated now.

"Are you sure you couldn't come back to Konoha? Everyone really misses you." The blonde extended this offer that he knew would be turned down. Sasuke looked at him wryly.

"I'm a missing nin now. I have been for almost three years. Even for an Uchiha, the punishment won't be easy. Besides, you know what I have to do. Maybe after I defeat him… maybe then…" The statement was left hanging, its implications clear.

"We could help you, you know? I want to help you." Naruto made a last ditch effort to persuade his friend. Sasuke turned; ready to resume his search for potential teammates to aid him in his search for his brother. Naruto stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "One of these days, I will bring you back. It's the promise of a lifetime. And it's one that I intend to keep, no matter what."

Sasuke paused, and spoke one last time, without looking back.

"I know. You are my only… my best friend, after all." Naruto watched his retreating back until the sun rose fully over the horizon. Perhaps there would be other chance encounters…


End file.
